Darkness forever
by catpupille
Summary: In this story, Aichi will be dark and will not be good. It is when he lost himself with psyqualia, but what if it was more than just this strange power. What if Void had something to do with it? Many of the new characters will there like: Lyon, Naoki, Shingo and 3 more. And it's a AichiXNaoki fic, my favorite couple now! So enjoy -


_It's been three weeks since Kai have tried to save Aichi from psyqualia and how he didn't succeed. Everyone notices how he changed so much, but the latter didn't care about it, he has continued to battle against many opponents, wanting to become much stronger than he is. With Blaster dark at his side, Aichi knows he is unbeatable. The sad thing is because of his change; his team decided that he won't fight with them at the tournament. Kai will replace him. He was so angry that he didn't notice his psyqualia becoming stronger because of his anger. They tried many possibilities to convince Aichi to come back the way he was, but his vision was blind of his own darkness. The more he was alone, the more his dark side was there. Even Emi didn't know what to do at this point; she tried with her kindness to bring her brother back, but with the persuasion of Aichi, it made her change side. With a little help from her big brother she became like him, but her kind side didn't leave her. They trained many hours, trying to form a team for the tournament. Even though he was "dark", Aichi was pride of his sister becoming stronger with her deck: Bermuda triangle. But they had to be at least three on the team, so Aichi and Emi had to think about someone who will be willing to join them, but who?..._

**(****Present)**

Aichi woke up, the light of the sun burning a little bit his sleepy eyes. He close them, waiting to be more get use to this light. When he was, he looks at his bedside table and find his shadow paladin deck. He grabs it, looking at the card of Blaster dark. The aura of the card made the atmosphere heavy, but Aichi didn't care. He was hypnotized by the power of that card. But when he was about to use psyqualia, someone knock at his door. He was so surprise, his deck almost slips of his hand.

-_Who is it?_ He asks making sure his deck was safe.

- It's just me Aichi. Said the voice of his mother. Even if he had change, Shizuka loves her son very deeply.

- Do you want breakfast Aichi? She says kindly.

-_Hum, yeah. Give me one minute mom!_ He said, taking his way where his clothes where.

When he changed, Aichi decided that he needs new clothes. They will show his personality and no one would be able to say some bad things, if they saw the new him. His clothes are dark blue and black, fitting with his dark personality and his calm mind. The only great thing his old friends could think of was that he wasn't like Ren. He was calmer and in control than Ren is, because of his unstable mind. And even if Aichi was unstable, his other self, his "dark side", would take the lead. This dark, side like he said, is the one in control most of the time when he battles with psyqualia or when he just battles for "fun". And sometimes, he can talk with that other part of himself making him a little bit strange.

Just when he has finished putting his clothes, his cellphone ring. He looks at the name: Ishida Naoki. The only friend who chose him over the others. Everyone think Naoki is overreacting with everything when it comes to Aichi, but he is not. When he thinks about it, the bluenette like that side of his now best friend. Naoki have taken the title of his best friend just after Aichi had been retire of the team. The hatred inside Naoki's eyes had made the old leader more kind with him. His "apprentice" was so frustrated with the others, like he said when he was younger, everyone had been taking advantage of him and now they're doing it again. That passion of wanting to be with him and not making false hopes had enhanced their bond with each other. So Aichi pick his phone and answer it, smiling kindly:

_Good morning Naoki-kun, what can I do for you?_ Said the blue hair boy with a kind voice.

**Yo Aichi, I have something important to tell you and I don't think you will like it… **responds Naoki with a dull voice, like he was saying a secret.

_Mmmm…Yeah, what is it?_ Ask Aichi feeling a little bit nervous.

**It's about Kai and Kourin; they want to fight you and your sister. They're thinking you brainwashed her or something like that. **Said his best friend, offend about that.

The bluenette looks at his clock before asking:

_You know Naoki-kun; I think you should come over. That is if you want._ Said Aichi, calmly.

**Of course I will come. Why wouldn't I? **Ask Naoki laughing.

_Then I will wait for you._

And after that, he closes his phone and come down stair.

As soon as he was in the kitchen, his mother says to take his seat, breakfast won't be too long. And then, Emi showed up with her beautiful smile. She says good morning to her mother and her big brother before calling her friend Mai Tobita with the permission of Shizuka. With Naoki, Mai was another person who doesn't think Aichi as evil as people view him. She often says that he didn't change that much, just his clothes and maybe a little bit his personality but she don't care because he is himself just like other normal person. But, Mai had one day said that Kai, Misaki and Kourin had been saying that Aichi is becoming more and more possessed by a power stronger than anything else. That did the breaking point and the bluenette never talk to them after hearing that. Even Naoki hates all of them, Mai being an exception. Now, he just concentrate to become a more powerful fighter, wanting to be more strong than Ren, more than Lion, but for doing so, Naoki, Emi and himself have to become the best cardfighter in their town and then in the world. Thanks to Kai and Kourin, he will be able to fight strong opponent and this will help Emi or Naoki to be unbeatable, just like him.

When he was about to eat his breakfast, somebody shakes a little bit his shoulder. Aichi turns his head to see his mother pointing at their front door.

-Naoki is here sweetie. With a kind smile, Aichi went to the door, seeing his best friend standing there with his determination of fire.

**Because I was sure you would ask me to come with this-**Naoki shows his Narukami deck- **I have bring it with me. **

_Great, we will be able to enlarge your possibility of winning against our enemies._ Said Aichi with determination and with a dark blue aura emanate out of his body. Understanding the meaning of his "master" words, Naoki said:

**So I'm gonna fight one of them?! Really, you're giving me my chance to avenge your name!**

Aichi nods his head, a sadistic smile on his face.

_That's right Naoki, if we are able to unlock your true power and bond with the Narukami, you will be just like me…A powerful, skillful and ruthless fighter. Is that what you want?_ With his blue aura, Aichi was more and more imposing, but for Naoki, the bluenette even more beautiful than ever. That's right, Naoki have a big crush for Aichi ever since they meet each other again. For the sake of the one he loves, he is willing to do anything in his power the protect him and that includes becoming a "devil" himself. So Naoki look at Aichi and swear:

**I swear to you I will never betray you and for that, I am willing to become just like you and your sister. **As soon as he said his answer, a dark gold aura surrounded him and his deck. At the beginning, he was surprise by that but when he sensed the effect of a powerful being giving him the power he need to defeat his first goal: Kai Toshiki. With a kindly smile, Aichi touch the cheek of Naoki with his hands and whisper:

_Welcome to your new life and your new power my dearest friend. You will see what Void can offer you if you do what he ask._

Naoki, with a new fire in his eyes, the gold fire of revenge, look at the cerulean eyes of Aichi and smile just like if he was about to kill someone with pleasure.


End file.
